Advent Adrien
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Adrien has never experienced the joy of having an advent calendar, being a model with a strict diet. When Marinette hears of this, she gives him her own calendar that she hasn't gotten into yet. Needless to say, Adrien's attention gets turned from Ladybug to Marinette. Cute, fluffy Adrienette! Enjoy!
1. Special Calendars

**A/N: I wish my mind would settle down for once. Now I'm back with my second MLB fic and it's even Christmas-themed!**

 **Like I said in my other story, I am not searching through nearly 6,000 Miraculous Ladybug FanFics to make sure that this isn't already a FanFic elsewhere. If you know of one where Adrien has never had an advent calendar and Marinette gives him one, please PM me or put it in a review so that I can take this down. I respect other author's writes and do not, at any cost, mean to plagiarise them or be seen as a thief!**

 **Leave a review if you like it, and favourite if you'd like the next chapter!**

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. And she wasn't exaggerating either!

She and Alya were on lunch-break, sitting on a bench outside a classroom, enjoying the quiches that Mari's mum had packed her. (A little too many, if you asked Marinette.) It was cold out, but that didn't stop the two best friends from sitting outside in the very light, sprinkling snow.

It was then that Adrien and Nino came by, bored, having already finished their lunches. Adrien had slowly begun to stay at school for lunch instead of heading home.

Marinette was lucky that she had to excuse of blaming her red cheeks on the cold, frigid air when Adrien asked.

Marinette handed him and Nino a quiche each, while Alya forcefully rearranged their seats on the bench to fit the two boys as well…

It was the beginning of December, particularly the 7th, so all the buzz around school was Christmas, snow, and of course, the upcoming, two-week winter vacation.

One of the topics brought up between the four teens was advent calendars.

And Marinette couldn't help but notice the look of confusion replacing Adrien's relaxed (and perfectly handsome) face. For once, she actually spoke to her crush without stuttering.

"Are you okay?"

Adrien looked at her surprised, as did Alya while Nino was nodding his head to the beat of whatever he was playing on his headphones.

"What?"

"U-Uhmm.."

Before Alya could fill in for her best friend who had clearly begun struggling, Adrien replied in an embarrassed and sheepish voice.

"Wh..What's an advent calendar?"

And so after explaining everything about an advent calendar, Adrien looked like he was about to drool.

Alya and Marinette were still in disbelief that fourteen-year-old Adrien Agreste, didn't have a clue what an advent calendar was and that he had never had one in all of his life! But Marinette didn't really need a full explanation as to why, as she figured his dad had forbidden it from Adrien's model diet or found it stupid and a childish game.

But what about when his mother was still around? Did she think the same?

And then a great idea hit Marinette hard on the back of her head.

Her mum and dad made advent calendars of their own, on sale for around $5 in the bakery. It wasn't a traditional, 50g chocolate filled calendar, but an astonishingly heavy one, filled with delicious treats such as tiny cakes, cookies, and even Nanaimo bars or fudge!

They sold out quickly though each Christmas, but Marinette had put on aside for herself. But never got the time to crack out a treat for herself, which left it full and untouched.

What if she gave to Adrien so he could experience the joys of waking up every day and having a treat to dissolve in?

It definitely wasn't a bad idea, but it didn't mean that it was good either.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked in a quiet, trembling voice. Her eyes flickered around nervously, anywhere they could to avoid Adrien's handsome, neon-green eyes that made her heart flutter like an akuma. (She could no longer call butterflies "butterflies", but now as akumas.)

"Yeah, Marinette?"

"I-I. uhmm..have one m-more of my, uh, parent's advent c-camels. I mean, calendars! Sp-Specially made with b-baked treats from the bakery and n-not just..ch-choco-la-late.."

Marinette could see Alya facepalming behind Adrien's towering figure, only making Marinette's face the colour of Tikki.

"Really? That sounds so _sweet_!"

Marinette's eyes widened, _d-did he just pun?_

"And yes, pun intended."

Adrien's heartwarming smile turned into a smirk that was so familiar for an obvious reason that Marinette wasn't oblivious to.

 _That damn cat..._


	2. Frustration and Confusion

**A/N: I really like writing this FanFic. Especially when listening to Dollhouse or Killer XD.**

 **I don't plan to get the next chapter out for a few days, as I have five stories I need to get out before 2017, and a story I need to finish on my birthday. So, if I do get spare time, I will write Ch. 3 of this and Ch. 2 of Tingling Whiskers!**

 **Replies to Comments: (I'm starting to do this because I feel bad about not saying anything about the lovely reviews that I get from amazing readers!)**

 **Abilnott: Glad you like this plot :) More fluff to come in Chapter Three when I get to writing it!**

 **LovePuppy25: Since you can't wait for more, here you go :D Enjoy!**

 **ForNevermore: I've never looked at FanFics like that. Completely changed my view of possibly duplicating a FanFic and so I'll try not to be as paranoid. I think I'm paranoid because I had my first account on here deleted and I became heart-broken and confused.. But thank you! Really helps motivate me to write!**

* * *

It took everything that Marinette had to not turn as red as Ladybug's suit in _anger._

She and Adrien had made arrangements to drop by her house, so that she could give him her advent calendar that she was seemingly not interested in anymore. (Or at all.)

Alya's constant bouncing eyebrows and winks didn't help Marinette's nerves settle down, all while Nino had no knowledge towards the entire thing.

If only Chloe had decided to stay home because of the frigid weather, maybe Marinette's face wouldn't be red and steaming in frustration.

Adrien and Marinette had met up in front of the school instead of just next to her house across the street; more preferred for some reason. Marinette was herself, stuttering and embarrassing herself (Tikki definitely had a hard time muffling her fits of giggles in her pouch), while Adrien remained cool and collected like he always was, even under pressure.

And then…

Came the Chloe.

Chloe had obviously overheard about Marinette giving Adrien an advent calendar, and being her snotty, bratty self, decided that it should be herself that gives Adrien an advent calendar.

Especially his first!

So after demanding that her best friend (servant), Sabrina, go buy a cheap, traditional chocolate advent calendar for her "Adrikins", Chloe sashayed her way up to the two teens with a smug look on her face.

She held the calendar behind her back while Sabrina looked around anxiously. (Little did anyone know that Sabrina had no change and ended up shoplifting the calendar in hopes of impressing Chloe.)

"Hey Adrikins~!" the blonde called to him in a sickening sweet voice that meant she was up to no good. Marinette felt her heart lurch as Adrien gazed away from her, bringing his attention over to her enemy.

"Yeah, Chloe?"

His voice was strained, and from Marinette's perspective, he looked like he was annoyed, frustrated, and tired all in one piece.

"I got you an early Christmas present, from yours truly!"

That was when Marinette's face turned the colour of her alter-ego's suit and her fists clenched together while Chloe snickered at her face.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the box she held, not too sure about what it was exactly. It had a painted picture of Santa and his reindeer, flying over a lit up village with elfs waving their hands excitedly.

He barely noticed the numbers printed on faintly-outlined patches.

"Uhm…"

Chloe's face retorted into one of confusion, "What's wrong?"

"What is this?"

"An-" Marinette tried to fill in, wanting to bring Adrien's attention back to her, but Chloe cleared her throat and cut in eagerly.

Marinette had become paranoid that Adrien had completely forgot about her, developed a crush on Chloe, and was about to get on one knee and ask her to marry him!  
"A cheap, 50g chocolate advent calendar from a dollar store where the chocolate is simply _disgusting!_ But, it'll do for a model as handsome as you!" the blonde stepped back as the advent calendar was shoved into his arms, observing what the light box felt like. Very light, hardly weighed anything. About as light as Plagg.

But Adrien knew he couldn't take this.

As excited as he was for an advent calendar, he wanted his first one to be from Marinette, specifically. Marinette's sounded so much more appetizing and delicious than an average one.

Handing the calendar back to Chloe, Adrien smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, but no thanks, Chloe. Me and Marinette were heading to her parent's bakery so I could buy one of her's."

Both Chloe and Marinette's eyes widened.

It was then that Adrien linked one of his hands with one of the bluenette's hands, gently tugging her away from his snobby childhood friend. He couldn't help but blush slightly.

A minute or two later they arrived at Marinette's house, entering the warm bakery's entrance. (Adrien was in ecstasy with the aroma of cresents and cookies filling his nostrils.)

Marinette disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a rather huge and flat box. It was decorated with the same design that the bakery's boxes stored treats in. **(The same colour as the box that had macaroons in them in the Origins episode.)**

"So...I guess you have seven treats to eat out of this since today is the seventh of December.."

Adrien's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets while he bite his lip to keep himself from drooling.

"Well then, I guess I better start stuffing my face."

Marinette couldn't stop her eyes from turning into hearts at the Chat-grin he smiled at her for the second time today.

* * *

 **Review what you think of this chapter!**


	3. One Little Problem

**A/N: Still very busy with all my other stories, but I'd much rather write this than edit a seventeen-page long Wendip one-shot -,-**

 **I honestly don't know what direction this is headed in, but ideas will pop up as I write! I do plan this to be short so it won't be running into February 2017 at any chance.**

 **Sorry if this seems a little rushed.**

 **Replies to Comments:**

 **Tiffany64:** _ **I had the exact same reaction when I watched the Christmas-themed MLB episode! Yes!**_

 **yellow 14:** _ **I really appreciate this review. I guess I am just overly paranoid about duplicating a FanFic, and I'm working on not really caring about it as much as I do.**_

 ** _I know a lot of my friends who have stopped using advent calendars. (I'm the youngest out of all, them being 15-16, and me being 14. I turn 15 on the 26th though.) I guess since I still do advent calendars at Christmas, that is where the inspiration of this came from. Plus, my uncle still does advent calendars because he loves chocolate and is still a kid at heart. :)_**

 _ **I facepalmed after learning that France uses Euros and not Dollars. I felt like such an idiot for the huge error. I felt even more of an idiot, considering my entire family, excluding my sister's and I, are British and immigrated here from Manchester. I am currently revising Chapter Two after I post this and will be changing my errors.**_

 _ **I have never put an A/N's into the story to describe something. I kind of felt on edge about it when I wrote it in. I was going to just put it in plain brackets, with no bold font. But I'm going to correct it. Please, don't be sorry :)**_

 _ **Thank you for the criticism!**_

 **crazy and random child:** _ **They are delicious! Take it from a 14-year-old who has three of them! XD**_

 **Tiger Priestess:** _ **I was seriously considering putting in a camembert advent calendar for Plagg, but..I don't know, really. Do they really make advent calendar's with cheese in them? But then again, do they really make advent calendar's with cupcakes and cookies in them? I'm confusing myself now XD**_

 _ **Thank you for the review!**_

 **mayuralover** **:** _ **Glad you like it so far, maybe you'll like it even more after this chapter? :)**_

 **ForNevermore: _Thank you! Unfortunately, I won't be updating until after my birthday :/_**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Only," Adrien sighed sadly, "I have a problem, Marinette."

Marinette's heart nearly sunk to her feet. What was wrong?! Was the advent calendar not to his liking?

"Wh-What is i-it?" She asked timidly.

Adrien kept his gaze on the advent calendar, "Nathalie is coming to pick me up, and...I'm afraid she may confiscate this from me if I bring it home."

Nathalie was under strict orders from Mr Agreste to not allow Adrien to bring home any treats. To Mr Agreste, they were fattening and threatening to a model's appearance.

"Then…how's about I keep it here, and you can come over every day at lunch for your treat?"

Really, Mari! You just had to invite him over every day! You know what Alya's gonna do! The poor, humiliated girl forced herself not to facepalm at that moment.

"Sounds great!" Adrien broke her broken state with his perky voice and sparkling eyes.

And that was how Marinette felt as if she was going to die of pure happiness.

Adrien hung around for a few more minutes, opening one compartment of his advent calendar, ending up with a chocolate-strawberry macaroon. (Marinette blinked and Adrien had gulped it down like a rat getting cheese! But Mari found it as the cutest thing ever when he apologised for his lack of manners.)

As soon as Adrien left for home, she squealed so loudly that her mum and dad came rushing in, fearing the worse for her daughter. (The poor girl could have sworn that Adrien could hear her as he was driven away.)

Tom and Sabine had no idea that Adrien Agreste had been over for one of their advent calendars. After Marinette reassured her parents that she was okay instead of telling them her crush had been over, they allowed her to rush upstairs to her room.

Tikki flew out of her purse energetically, zooming around the room with a face sprinkled with cookie crumbs.

"That was really sweet of you Marinette, letting Adrien come over for his advent calendar every day! Are you sure you're not going to faint every time you see him?"

Marinette could only hope that she wouldn't.

Over at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien was sat at his computer, staring at the Ladyblog.

He was trying desperately to think of his Lady and her identity, but his thoughts were occupied by Marinette.

She had never really sparked an interest in him. He really just saw her as a strong, smart, but nervous, teenage girl who lived in a family-run bakery. Sure, she was cute, but…

Why did it bother him now?

"Kid, you're stomach's growling." Plagg groaned, stuffing his face with his stinking camembert so whatever more he said to his charge, was muffled.

Adrien didn't blink or move.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng..._


End file.
